


Slayer on a Mission

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: AU - Season Seven. Kendra is sent to fetch a Potential who lives in Boston
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Kendra Young





	Slayer on a Mission

Kendra pushed open the door to the Boston bar. She was on a mission, which was the only reason she currently experiencing the sensory assault of the stench of stale beer, the sting of cigarette smoke in her eyes, and the pounding beat of some classic rock song which she nearly had to scream over to make her question heard.

“I’m looking for Faith Lehane. Is she here?”

The bartender gave her a once-over. Kendra glared at him in response. Her hand tightened around the handles of the duffel bag that she’d brought with her from the airport. She didn’t have time to waste with this man with his inappropriate leer at her attire. She was on a mission.

_”I need you to go to Boston,” said Giles. “There’s a girl there in much danger and she doesn’t know it. The Bringers will come for her. You have to convince her that she needs to come here.”_

“Over there.” The bartender gestured toward the pool table where a dark-haired young woman executed a perfect shot. In doing so, she leaned over the table in such a way to give Kendra – and anyone else who may have been looking – a perfect view of her breasts.

Six years in Sunnydale had given Kendra quite the education. Very little shocked her anymore. Especially after Willow expressed her love for Tara. Many things in her past became clear – little things taught to her by her mother and her village as “what not to do”, the fact that one of her cousins and another girl from her village went missing shortly after her cousin’s arranged marriage fell apart, the ten-year-old girl with the soft hair and equally soft lips – it was as if the universe was finally giving her permission to live as she’d always wanted. It didn’t help though that her circle of friends were all happily paired up and she never wanted to run the risk of pulling in someone from the outside.

Kendra drew herself out of the fog of her thoughts, catching the eye of the Potential. Kendra walked over to the pool table and touched Faith’s arm to get her attention. “Your life is in danger. Come with me.”

Faith laughed. “Let me guess. Someone is coming from the future to kill me. Eight ball, corner pocket.”

“Not the future, the past.” Kendra said, watching Faith bank a shot off the rails and drop the eight ball precisely where she’d anticipated. “Evil as old as the world.”

“Well, it has been a little dull around here lately,” Faith said, gathering the pool balls into the rack in order to set up another game.

“This is nothing to joke about.”

“Ease up, Caribbean Queen. Want to play?”

“I have no desire to engage with you in trivial competition. My mission is to bring you safely with me across the country. And my name is Kendra. I am a Vampire Slayer, not a queen.”

“Whatever. I’ve got a pretty good set-up here, thanks.”

“And you think these men can protect you from the Bringers?”

“The wha-? I can take care of myself.”

“You are only a Potential with no Watcher and no training. You will be killed. I was a Potential once, but my Watcher gave me training so when the Master killed Buffy, I was able to become the Vampire Slayer.”

“Hell of a way to get a job.”

“You and your girlfriend playing, Faith?” A guy wearing a Bruins jersey asked.

Faith raised an eyebrow, then gave a sly smile. “She doesn’t like pool. Guess we’ll have to try something else instead. Here you go.” She handed the guy the cue stick and pulled Kendra in the direction of the bar.

“Tell you what. If you can outdrink me, I’ll go with you.”

“I have no desire to-“

“Yeah, yeah, got that. But I ain’t going otherwise.”

“I choose the drink?”

Faith smiled. “Why not?”

“Tequila, please. Four shots for each of us,” she directed the bartender. Giles might be unhappy with her for spending part of the travel budget on alcohol, but it was part of the mission.

“Girl after my own heart,” Faith said, reaching over the bar for a salt shaker and a few lime wedges as Kendra downed her first shot.

“Holy… You take it straight like that. Ugh.”

“Diluting is not part of the contest.”

“It’s not diluting. Enhancing.” Faith licked a stripe on her forearm and sprinkled salt across it. She then took a second lick, made a face, swallowed the shot, made another face, then finished it off by picking up a lime wedge and sucking on it.

“Ah yes,” Kendra gave her a mocking smile. “I can see how that would be pleasurable.”

“Your turn,” Faith said, shaking her head again as Kendra threw back another shot.

“Hold this.” Faith handed Kendra a lime wedge and when the Slayer’s arm was outstretched, Faith licked Kendra’s arm and sprinkled salt on it.

Kendra could have pulled her arm away at any time, but the feel of Faith’s tongue on her skin was nearly as intoxicating as the tequila. Kendra closed her eyes for a moment, and looked up again when Faith sucked the lime from her fingertips.

“Definitely better that time,” remarked Faith, earning a blush from Kendra.

“I will try it your way.” Kendra caught the slight look of disappointment in Faith’s eyes as she licked and salted her own wrist. Following Faith’s lead, she drank the shot and enjoyed a wedge of lime. She set the shot glass on the bar next to Faith, arm outstretched in slight invitation.

At the same time, Faith was setting down a third empty shot glass.

“Just wanted to see how the other half lives.”

“One shot left. Are you not feeling the effects?”

“Not at all.” Faith held a hand out at Kendra’s eye level. “Steady as a rock. See?”

“Yes. Thank you. There’s salt on your arm.”

“You feel like taking care of it?”

Kendra leaned down tasting both the salt and Faith’s skin. If she lingered a moment or two longer than necessary, it was just to let the alcohol get a little further into Faith’s bloodstream. 

All part of the mission.

Faith grinned at Kendra as she took the next shot. Then Faith slipped a lime between Kendra’s lips for a moment, before replacing it with her mouth and sweeping her tongue inside.

“Second-hand drinking. Delicious.”

While Faith was busy trailing her fingers over the inside of Kendra’s jeans-covered thighs, Kendra picked up the last remaining shot of tequila and downed it in one gulp. “I win.”

“Hey! That was my- Whoa.” Faith seemed to sway a little on her barstool. 

Kendra slid off the barstool to stand beside Faith, steadying the Potential with an arm around her waist. She picked up the duffle bag with her free hand.

“What’s in there?” Faith asked as they walked out of the bar and into the Boston night.

“Weapons.”

“Can I see?”

Kendra pulled Faith into a cab and directed the driver, “Logan Airport.”

Faith rummaged through the bag. “Jesus. That is a giant sword. When you said weapons, I expected guns, not something you’d steal from a museum.”

“I didn’t steal them. Those are my weapons.”

“An axe?”

“The best way to kill a Bringer is by decapitation.”

“Well, sure. Everybody knows that,” Faith said, rolling her eyes. She looked further into the bag. “Cool crossbow.”

“For the vampires.”

“Which you slay. Will I get to learn how to use one of these?”

“Of course. Buffy will train you.”

“Wait a second, is this the same Buffy that was killed?”

“Yes.”

“But how?”

“She survived.”

They didn’t say any more until the cab pulled up to the airport.

“All of my stuff is at home,” said Faith.

“So are the Bringers. It is safer for you just to leave.”

“And if I don’t like it, I can come back, right?”

Kendra swallowed everything she wanted to say about the First and the probability of death and just issued a curt “we’ll see”.

Later that night, as they settled into their seats on the red-eye, Faith whispered in her ear. “Ever hear about the mile-high club?”

“It was not part of my training.”

“Oh, right, and you have no desi-“

Kendra cut Faith off with an intense kiss. She’d accomplished the mission that she was assigned. She may not have wanted to engage in trivial competition with the Potential, but she certainly wasn’t passing up the opportunity to engage in this.


End file.
